If only he knew what his heart was saying
by Devil's Kitsune
Summary: Naruto reads Sakura's diary and realizes he may have feelings for Sasuke... When he is over ridden by his mixed feeling for his best friend and haunted by his parents death how will Sasuke help him cope? SasuNaru Rated M for later Lemons
1. Sakura's Diary

Moshi Moshi! I finally got up the nerve to post a fanfict...not that it took much...I just had to get off my lazy ass and do something other than cloud gazing *Winks* It was horridly hard...but we get rain for the next week so I can stay indoors and get the next chapter done! I will try to upload twice a week but it will definitely be once a week...I'm sorry if there's any OCCness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did you would like it even more than you do now.

Part one: planting the Seed Ch. 1 Sakura's Diary By: Devil's Kitsune

**The Teme's Baka  
**

**Ch. 1 Sakura's Diary**

**By: Devil's Kitsune**

Sakura looked up from her couch, where she had been curled up comfortably, when she heard someone knocking. She glanced at the clock, cursing when the short hand pointing at the six reminded her about asking Naruto over for desert before he and a few other Kahona boys set off for boarding school. The pink haired girl quickly closed the notebook, where she had been scribbling the extremely embarrassing fantasies she had been having ever since Ino had lent her those manga a few weeks ago, and set it on the coffee table in front of her. She quickly admitted a flushed Naruto into the room and motioned for him to sit wherever while she hurried to the kitchen to get the cake and brew some coffee. Naruto smiled at Sakura's retreating back fully aware that she had forgotten about him coming over before he took off with Kiba and the others.

The blonde settled onto the couch and after a few minutes of fiddling in uncomfortable silence and listening to Sakura's clattering in the kitchen he reached for the first thing at hand that caught his attention.

The very thing that just happened to be the notebook Sakura had been scrawling fiercely in before Naruto had arrived. Naruto flipped through the whole book establishing the fact that the book was mostly empty before opening it to the first page and scanning quickly over the words. Immediately he realized that it was Sakura's diary, immediately felt ashamed to be reading something that must have been private. But his very male curiosity didn't let him put the book back as he should have… He thumbed through the pages with little interest until something caught his eye.

-I was staring at Sasuke and started fantasizing about him…again-

Naruto snorted in annoyance, he already knew Sakura was haplessly in love with the stupid Teme. The teen almost put the notebook down before his male curiosity got the best of him…again…and he continued reading.

-I know it's wrong to think these things but as I caught sight of his lips I couldn't help but imagine him kissing the stupid blonde.-

Naruto stopped, it didn't make sense, Sakura had pink hair so who was she imagining Sasuke kiss…Ino?

-I couldn't help but imagine him leaning down to capture Naruto's lips before running his hands down his back to pull the shorted boy forward.-

Naruto blinked, had he read that right? He reread the lines over, and over, and over, and over again to make sure he got it right. Sakura was imagining Sasuke and him…together? He bit his lip and read the last line on the page.

-Sasuke would make a perfect seme.-

Naruto slapped the book shut and set it back on the table where he had found it. Settling back on the couch to stare at it in shock… It wasn't that he had a problem with people being gay (he had been attending an all boys boarding school for the last few years); he wasn't even surprised that Sakura thought he was gay. But he had never thought of himself as gay…even worse being topped. He himself didn't have a clue as to his raven haired friend's preference.

The blonde shook his head and plastered on a smiling face as Sakura walked through the door of the kitchen with a platter of cake and coffee. Naruto sighed thankfully at the sight of the steaming cup of coffee; just because he put up the appearance of being a naturally hyperactive ball of energy didn't mean he didn't need the help of caffeine. He kept the grin in place and forcefully pushed the notebooks words out of his head.

Sakura looked down at him and smile, "Do you know who you will be rooming with this year?" The strawberry haired girl handed him a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and he contemplated it with intense interest, blushing in a cutely contrite way.

"Naruto…" Sakura gave him a frustrated motherly like look, "You didn't forget to look at dorm assignments did you?"

The blonde wined a long "Noooo…" and smiled alluringly (Something that had no effect on his bisexual friend, "I checked my dorm house and room number."

The girl snorted into her coffee, "But you forgot to see who you'd spend the next year with,"

The blonde shrugged and Sakura could see something stirring behind the glass like happiness and realized the teen may actually be worried about who he would room with, "How long is the bus ride again?" Sakura made a flimsy attempt at changing the subject noting Naruto guzzling down coffee.

Naruto bit his lip and glared at his cup thinking, "Uh usually three and a half hours on the night bus, cause traffic is good around the time we leave.

He drained the rest of the coffee and Sakura scurried of to the kitchen to get him another cup. Naruto followed slowly leaning against the counter and watching Sakura busy herself with brewing another pot. Sakura had come to realize over the years of friendship that Naruto didn't like falling asleep together, probably for the same reason he didn't like coming into physical contact with others. A reason Sakura didn't know and honestly didn't care to find out or at least she wasn't willing to push Naruto for an answer. She poured the coffee into the teen's cup and set it on the counter next to him with a thunk stirring him from his thinking without touching him.

He glanced up sheepishly knowing full well that the girl was being gentle with him, "Thank you Sakura-Chan!" He picked up the cup and blew at the hot liquid.

When do you have to catch the bus?" Sakura leaned on the counter across from him setting her own coffee on the counter behind her.

The blonde glanced at the kitchen clock, "I probably should leave in fifteen minutes…Kiba's picking me up from my place, when are your parents coming home?" He took a drink feeling the bitter hot liquid slide down his throat.

Sakura rolled her eyes like she always did when the conversation turned to her annoyingly love struck parents. "In a week or two," She grinned and joked, "Or never.."

Naruto smiled sadly at her, "You don't really mean that Sakura-kun."

Sakura flinched at the dead voice, "Your right Naruto,"

The normally energetic blonde was in a really depressed mood and the strawberry haired girl was sure she wasn't helping. She sighed and stretched…she hated to see the teen so down but when she thought about it they were close to the anniversary of his parents deaths that she was sure nothing she could do would bring him back from the dark memories he was stuck in.

Sakura opened her mouth to say she was sorry but Naruto shook his head, "I know, I know. But nothing is your fault Sakura-Chan so…doesn't worry about it."

He stretched and pushed off the counter, "I hate to eat and bail like this… but I gotta go or Kiba won't be able to be able to pick my bike up."

Sakura noticed the subtle change of subject and smiled, "I'll walk you down …I never get to see your bike!"

Naruto laughed and led the way out the kitchen swooping up his backpack from his previous spot and opening the door for the girl. He proceeded to lead the way down the one flight of stairs past other apartment door to the guest parking lot.

His bike which had once been his father's joy ride had become his primary mode of transportation when he had turned sixteen a few months ago. It was a black '92 Suzuki Bandit, with red accents. He loved his bike one of the only things he had left the he felt connected him with his father. Sakura made all the appropriate oooing and ahhhing, before giving Naruto a tentative hug. He smiled, "I'll see you this summer Sakura-kun!" She smiled back sadly… "Text me Naruto-kun so I can threaten whoever your roommate it…" she joked. He swung his leg of his bike and turned the key, the motor roaring to life. He grinned, "I promise," and strapped on his black helmet giving Sakura one last wave before speeding out of the parking lot.

Naruto loved his bike it gave him his freedom and he was going to owe Kiba big time for hauling it up to the school in his truck.

When he got to his apartment a short five minute ride from Sakura's Kiba was just pulling up, Naruto sighed glad at the sight of his friends old pick up truck and parked his bike next to it, "Five minutes," He spoke quickly pulling off his helmet and setting it on the Bandit.

And took off up the stairs taking them two at the time, he grabbed the waiting duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. He glanced around the small apartment check one last time and closed the door locking it behind him. Kiba and Shino had set up the ramp and the three of them pushed the bike up it and tied it down. The blonde threw his duffle bag into the back and slammed the tail gate closed, climbing into the back with the bike and laying next to it as the truck only had two seat belts.

"What blondey don't want straddle the shifter?"

"You wish Dog breath…"

Shino and Kiba laughed at the quiet grumble and climbed up into the truck. The old engine roared to life and Naruto relaxed at the cold wind roared around him making him deaf to the cities noises.

He enjoyed the short ride to where the bus was picking everybody up and groaned in annoyance when the truck came to a park and Kiba's face leered over the side of the truck, "Rides over Blondey."

Naruto threw his duffel bag at him and Kiba caught it laughing taking a couple steps back as Naruto jumped over the side of the truck. There were few other cars gathered Itachi's shiny black mustang being one of them. Naruto stared at the car in disgust; they had been cool like ten years ago when you didn't see one sitting on every street corner. However, Kankuro's , his best friends older brother, 1970 Corvette Convertible was eye candy as far as he was concerned and the few times Gaara had been able to con Kankuro out of his keys had been…heaven. Naruto had always laughingly teased his tanuki friend say that the red car was obviously meant for him seeing as how it matched his hair so well.

The red head was currently leaned up against his brother's car his non existent eyebrows raised in Narutos directions.

'Someday he's going to say hello like a normal person…'

Naruto shook his head and lugged the duffle bag over to where Gaara was…He refused to say hello unless the tanuki said it first, though from looking at Gaara he could guess that the red head was privy to what Naruto was doing and it was going to be a long time before either of them were greeted by the other. "Hello Naruto-kun." Kankuro greeted him in a bored voice and Naruto returned his greeting noticing for the first time that his eyes were locked on Kiba with an odd sort of shine that had the blonde almost worried for his brunette friend.

Almost…

'Bastard…they deserve each other' He chuckled evilly and this time Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at his usually cheerful friends almost sadistic laugh and shook his head.

Naruto glanced at him sensing his surprise and shrugged nodding in Kankuro's direction, Gaara followed Naruto's gaze and glanced between Kankuro and the oblivious dog boy. He allowed himself a small smile.

Naruto leaned down pulling his cheap Mp3 player from his bag and placing the black scull city earphones a birthday present from Iruka-sensei and slipped the music player in his sweatshirt pocket. Gaara eyed the cheapo thing in annoyance silently vowing to buy his something better the next chance he got.

Kakashi and Iruka exited the bus and motioned for Kahona boys to join them around the open storage of the bus where people had been putting there more bulky bags. Kiba and Shino joined Naruto and Gaara and were slowly followed by a bored looking Shikamaru and Choji. More people Naruto recognized appeared around them. He caught a glance of Neji's strange eyes and a very blonde Deidara, as well as a few other older students including Sasori and Itachi. Naruto ignored Kakashi and Iruka's instructions…well Iruka's instructions Kakashi just kinda stood there.

Naruto turned his head in when he heard a growl from his red headed friend, "What?"

Gaara gritted his teeth in annoyance his voice clipped and dangerous, "I'm rooming with Deidara,"

Naruto blinked and took a deep breath ready to deal with his sensitive friend "Why is that a bad thing?"

Gaara stared at his friend and in an odd show of emotion he shuddered, "He has a thing for red heads." Naruto bit his lip to keep his face serious.

"I'm sure your be fine Gaara," He smiled gently in as much a reassuring voice he could muster.

Gaara shot him an exasperated look, "Fine, but the minute I wake up with the blonde in my bed, your waking up with me in yours." Gaara threatened and Naruto was absolutely positive he wasn't kidding.

"Dream on Sabaku."

Naruto jumped and spun around in surprise, while Gaara glanced over his shoulder, "Jealous Uchiha?"

"Hn," Sasuke ignored him and Naruto turned slowly back around. With Sasuke so close he could feel his body hear on his back and he had to duck his head to hide the blush, golden hair sweeping down to cover his eyes.

'Damn Sakura…'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am seriously thinking about changing the Title...so if anyone has any ideas *Hugs* -Devil's Kitsune


	2. Four Hours and Thirteen Minutes

_Muah ha ...changed the title on yah guys didn't I. I blame Desu for any evilness in this chapter and I blame Raifu fror not stoping it..._

_Desu: I think the issue here is Kei-Kitsune's love of angst is struggleing with her chearfulness. **If** I was to be in charge of this fan fict Sasuke would kill everyone...and totally sex up his blond uke..._

_Raifu: Stop it Desu your scaring Kei-Kun..._

**kutoki, tooshii Koneko, Vio6136**_-Your welcome :D Thank you!!!_

**DazziO's**_-Thank you...I hope you like the new title_

**Lugga**_- Yes! lol I couldn't stop laughing when Raifu and came up with that! _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Part one: planting the Seed**

**Ch. 2 four hours and thirteen minutes**

By: Devil's Kitsune

Naruto hated busses with a passion…he had his reasons and in his poorly treated mind being packed like sardines with a bunch of other boys who didn't seem to care that they were too close was not what he has in mind as…fun. Not only that, but Gaara had ditched him to get a ride with Kankouro, and Kiba and Shino were taking Kiba's truck, Shikamaru was sitting with Choji…Which left him with very little choice. He sat in back of his friends in the seat farthest from the doors next to the window. He closed his eyes and pulled the big DJ headphones over his ears turning up the volume to drown out the noise of the many voices around him, he pressed his head against the cold glass of the buss not wanting to think about anything wishing he knew how to do just that when he felt the seat cushion shift indication that someone had taken the seat next to him just as he had known someone would. He sighed opening his eyes to stare out the window yet unable to see anything save for the interior of the bus.

He should have known of course, that his life was going to hell in picnic basket…but he had been attempting to be an optimist…and was free of pessimistic thought for the moment. He was of course aware of the warm teenage body shifting on the seat next to him. He just didn't think about it, and the music playing in his ears was doing the job he wanted it to; the noises of the surrounding voices were completely drowned out.

He didn't think anything of it…at least not until he saw Choji turn around in his seat and blink at the hand waving in his face, he slid the headphones off and grinned in a sorry-I-was-completely-ignoring-society sort of way, "Yeah Choji?" his head tilted to the side.

Choji gave an annoyed look, "I was tired of you ignoring Sasuke…"

Yes, Naruto was suddenly very aware of the person sitting next to him, his heat, and the rustle of cloth as said person turned to look at him. He played it off, "I thought you were ridding with your brother."

The younger Uchiha gave Naruto an exasperated, not even if hell froze over look, "Hn, dobe I think everyone could hear your music…no wonder your deaf."

Naruto almost sighed…but the normal happy go lucky Naruto wouldn't do that, the dobe wouldn't tell Sasuke too fuck off because he was going to have an emotional breakdown, "You think Teme?" he grinned like he didn't have a care in the world and slipped the headphones back into place resuming his futile attempt to see anything out the window…

And the bus hadn't even left the parking lot yet.

The blonde tried to ignore the tight feeling in he stomach and the pain in his chest. He glanced at the clock something he new he would be obsessed with for the rest of the night. Four hours and fifteen minutes till eleven forty-five, four hours and fifteen minutes till another year without his parents. He knew this was not where he wanted to be…he didn't want to cry and the only thing he could be thankful for was the darkness.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and reads the screen: 1 new text message.

He frowned in annoyance and flipped it open immediately relaxing when he saw who it was from.

From: Tanuki

To: Kitsune

Subject: hey

Message: Hey Kitsune… you alright?

Naruto sighed, of course Gaara would have remembered…it almost made him smile though, remembering the terrified look on his friends face from a few years ago, it had been the first time he had ever seen the red head show any true emotion (Not counting annoyance and exasperation). He closed his eyes remembering the rain…and walking the seven miles to his friend's house barefoot at midnight. He remembered collapsing into his older friends arms…and crying and whimpering, passing out…

And waking up to a very concerned Tamari who threatened to kill him herself if he ever tried to do it again.

To: Tanuki

From: Kitsune

Subject: Re: hey

Message: No, but I will be…it's only a day right?

Gaara was the one person he couldn't lie to, maybe because he was the only one with a past just as screwed up…if not more so than Naruto's was. He spent more time at Gaara's house than he did his own…which was probably a good thing because Naruto's one room apartment wasn't exactly homey…but he didn't need much since it was he was only there for the summers.

From: Tanuki

To: Kitsune

Subject: Re: hey

Message: Don't be Like that Kit one day is a lot…I can't believe I let you get on that bus alone.

Naruto almost laughed at how motherly Gaara sounded…it was amazing how much emotion he could get into a text message when you couldn't tell what the cold bastered was feeling when you were standing next to him.

To: Tanuki

From: Kitsune

Subject: Re: hey

Message: Then neither of us would be able to escape Deidara…at least you know who you're rooming with.

Naruto stealthily moved the conversation from him onto less important things. He knew Gaara would take the bait...mind you, not because he was easy to bait(because he wasn't) more because he always seemed to know what Naruto wanted…and he was smart enough not to push the Naruto he knew. He saw another hand waved in his face long pale fingers that he immediately recognized and jerked away from, he almost growled in annoyance, "What Teme?" He pulled his headphones off and turned to look at the raven.

"Language Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto glanced up in shock, blushing slightly at his former guardian, "Gomenesai, Iruka-sensei!" He grinned deterring the look of concern he saw in the young teachers eyes.

His guardian and he exchange a long meaningful glance and Naruto could feel Sasuke's glance bounce from one to the other and he could since the curiosity that rolled through Sasuke…hidden by his Uchiha demeanor.

"Mah, Naruto-kun you're forgiven…"He smiled gently at him, "I was just checking to be sure you were okay?"

Naruto smiled at Iruka, but both the teacher and the Uchiha caught something lurking behind the glassy smile. It worried Sasuke, and followed closely by the worry was the confusion.

For the first time the in the stoic teens life he couldn't decipher his own feelings…

Naruto cocked his head to the side confusion written all over his face, "Why wouldn't I be?"

'Cute!' The Uchiha almost blushed at the wayward thought.

Iruka bit his lip and nodded, "No reason, I was just checking…" Kakashi-sensei appeared behind the brunette and smiled over his shoulder, "We haven't seen you in forever Naru-chan…"

Iruka nodded vigorously but Naruto caught the blush on his guardian's cheek when the "masked man"  
had appeared.

Naruto shrugged at his English teacher, who had been a part of his life both after and before his parents had died. "I see you all year," He smiled a bright smile at the thought of being near Iruka for another year… "I even have both of you for teachers this year…again." He gave Iruka a suspicious I know you pulled some strings look.

Iruka blushed at his foster son and shrugged, and Kakashi smirked behind the cloth, "Iruka always gets what he wants, ne?"

Naruto gazed at his teachers questioningly and the blush on Iruka's deepened, the phone his hand vibrated and Naruto glanced down at it…As did Sasuke.

"To: Kitsune?" Sasuke read the words when Naruto opened the phone with out thinking and snapped it closed.

"Shut up Teme…" Naruto glared at the raven not missing the look of relief that passed across his guardian's eyes. He jerked back into his original position pressed up against the window, glad it was dark enough that the three set of eyes looking at him couldn't see him blush.

"I'm glad you're talking to someone Naruto!" Iruka smiled brightly and walked back up the isle of the bust to take a seat near the front with Kakashi.

Naruto rolled his eyes and glanced at his phone opening it.

From: Tanuki

To: Kitsune

Subject: Re: hey

Message: Uh...kit…you're and idiot

Naruto made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and Sasuke turned to stare at him like he was crazy… but for once the raven was silent, keeping his comments to himself …and Naruto didn't notice his gaze.

To: Tanuki

From: Kitsune

Subject: Re: hey

Message: You're just now figuring that out?

He pushed the send button and watched out the window gazing at the on coming head lights that passed by periodically.

From: Tanuki

To: Kitsune

Subject: Re: hey

Message: No…it was kinda obvious the first time we met…

Naruto shook his head in annoyance, but in a very shinny red Corvette following the bus a red headed boy had decided that the best way to distract the Kit was to get him mad.

To: Tanuki

From: Kitsune

Subject: Asshole

Message: Oh look its Deidarra!...I should go tell him how much you are looking forward to staying with him….

He grinned evilly as he pressed the send button, knowing full well that Gaara was trying to get a rise from him…and he wasn't going to let him…much.

From: Tanuki

To: Kitsune

Subject: Re: Asshole

Message: You. Would. Not. Dare.

He laughed out loud, unable to hold in, and shrugged at the surprised Uchiha, who was kinda annoyed that the usually talkative blonde seemed to be ignoring him. Intentionally. So he decided to return the favor, "Hn." He made the small noise in annoyance and closed his eyes.

To: Tanuki

From: Kitsune

Subject: Asshole

Message: To late…

Naruto stared at the older blonde artist, who was sitting two seats up and across the isle with Sasori, smiling. If Deidara could crack his red headed brother's cold exterior then he didn't really care if Gaara was against it. The pony-tail turned as if sensing the blue eyes gazing at him smiled perkily, he grinned and waved cheerfully, Sasori turning to follow his gaze. Naruto waved back smiling brightly and startling Sasuke.

Sassori glared, the Uchiha glared back and the two blondes ignored them.

From: Tanuki

To: Kitsune

Subject: You're. Dead.

Message: Painfully…and it will involve slow evil torture.

Naruto paled…Gaara would do it…

To: Tanuki

From: Kitsune

Subject: Re: You're. Dead.

Message: nooooo! Don't hurt me…

He almost bit his tongue to stop from laughing…even though Gaara had the ability to hurt him the blonde was almost sure his brother wouldn't…almost. At least he was sure the red head wouldn't kill him…torture maybe, but death…probably not.

At least he wasn't Ibiki…. He thought back to the few times his pranks had gotten him landed with the disciplinary head. The blonde was very thankful corporal punishment was illegal.

From: Tanuki

To: Kitsune

Subject: Masochist

Message: Psh…You'd enjoy it

Naruto blinked and blushed, stupid red heads who seemed to know…everything. He tried to think of anything that wouldn't make it obvious that Gaara had found another weakness. Not that he would be surprised…ever since he had found him dragging a razor across his skin not much surprised him.

To: Tanuki

From: Kitsune

Subject: Sadist

Message: So would you

He glanced at Sasuke making sure he wasn't looking before tugging at the sleeve of his sweatshirt. The scars looked odd in yellow light of passing cars.

I was so numbed to the view the I had forgotten how other people reacted to them…especially Temari who hadn't been able to decide whether she cared for his well being or for Gaaras.

'"Are you trying to kill him?" Temari waved her arms at the red head while glaring down at Naruto, "Fucking cutting yourself you stupid idiot," She angrily poured antiseptic over the deep cuts littering the blonds wrists, he winced, "Does it hurt?" Temari's eyes softened and Naruto nodded mutely…. "Good you fucking retard…"'

He owed all of them his well-being and he loved them like the sibling he had never had, they and Iruka were the only people Naruto felt like he belonged with.

Gaara constantly text messaged his blond friend over the three and a half hours they were stuck in separate vehicles, and with each minute that passes Naruto could feel the pain in his chest growing more obvious…

He had to fight off the memories that welled up, threatening to send him spiraling into chaos. Why did it always hurt?

Why?

The bright and familiar lights of the dorm hall pulled him out of his stupor

"Come on Dobe," Sasuke through a duffle bag over his shoulder.

The said dobe stared at him blankly, "What...why?" Naruto blinked up at him owlishly and cocked his head to the side reminding Sasuke of a fox.

"_Usuratonkachi_ …were rooming together this year,"

'Oh…crap'

"Oh that," He brushed it off as if he had already known and stood to reach for his own bag which had slid just out of his reach in the overhang. Sasuke made a noise of annoyance and reached over the shorter teens shoulder to grab the duffle bag for him.

For a moment Naruto could feel Sasuke's chest pressing against his back, and his heart shot up his throat to hinder the breath he was trying to take. It was unbearable and he flinched away, spinning around to collapse onto the bus seat Sasuke and him had been sharing, staring up at the raven wide his.

His own mine betrayed him calling up Sakura's written words, 'I couldn't help but imagine him leaning down to capture Naruto's lips before running his hands down his back to pull the shorted boy forward…'

Sasuke set Naruto's bag on his stomach, and picked his own up off the floor. Naruto looked away and followed Sasuke off the blush thankful that no one had seemed to notice his overreaction. As he stepped off the bus Kiba glanced at him suspiciously, "Ne, Naruto-chan…Why are you all red?"

The brunette teen grinned teasingly at his younger friend and Naruto snapped his head up and glared at the taller boy.

"Shut up dog breath," He hiked up this bag and stomped up the stairs to the dormitory he would be spending his next year in. Cramped up in such a small space with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The blond growled and then stopped short a sudden through screaming through his head.

Why had he blushed?

Unbeknownst to him a certain raven haired youth behind him was wondering the same thing…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm so sorry...I don't really like this chapter at all and I already have in my head where I want all this to go...but I want this to be a beleivable story line.... so I'm forcing my self to take this slow... I also want to build the other couples relationship....but if you guys want I can make the others...three couples... in a diff story/doc/post thinkgy Yeah/No?_

_Desu: Your an idiot_

_Me: Raifu... Desu's being mean to me...._

_Raifu:Both of you shut up_

_Me: and I thought Desu was the evil one_


	3. When the Hours Gone

**Part 1: Planting the seed**

**Ch. 3 When the hours gone the seconds fly so fast**

By: Devil's Kitsune

Yeah I'm sick...so I have nothing to say to you.

Desu-What does you being sick have to do with you saying anything..

Me-Shut up.

**Zane Uzumaki, XSasuxNaruxForeverX **- Thank you, I promise quick updates

**DazziO- :D** Thank you!!! I'm Glad you like it

**Itooshii Koneko**-I would kiss you but...Desu would be jealous...and then I would have to kiss

Him, and then Raifu would be jealous...so I can't kiss you...Thank you for your supportive review!

Desu- Kei-Kitsune...People are gonna think you've gone mental

_____________________________________________________________________________

Every dorm room in the house was almost identical; each came equipped with two beds, a half bathroom, and a small kitchenette. Naruto instantly took the bed by the window throwing his duffle bag down and sitting on the edged nervously, he couldn't help but be tense he... felt like there was something coiled in the pit of his stomach it was painful. It was painful, and it was going to break really, really soon... And then the flood gates would open and Naruto would feel like he was reduced to a nine year old again...like he was suffering through his parents dying all over again. Like he was killing his parents again.

He knew it wasn't true, him killing his parents, but part of him...his nine year old self was still so filled with self loathing, he wanted to die. ____________________________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke reached the room he was about to say something to the blond about choosing beds without talking about it but something on the teens face stopped him from speaking. Instead the raven set his bag onto his own bed and unzipped it grabbing a black towel and pare of boxers. He entered there bathroom and closed the bathroom door gently turning around to turn on the water before a voice in the bedroom stopped him. A voice he recognized as belonging to a very annoying red head, "Naruto are you okay?"

Now Uchihas do not eavesdrop, but Sasuke _was_concerned about his dobe..._the dobe_. He rested his head against the bathroom door and concentrated on the two voices just on the other side.

"Naruto are you okay?" Naruto glanced up from the discolored spot on the floor he had been staring at, surprised that the red head had entered the room without him noticing.

He smiled and his brother sat next to him sliding his arm around him and pulling closer. Naruto sighed, "I'm just tired Gaara,"

The green eyes narrowed and he tightened his arms around the smaller teen, "Liar,"

Naruto chuckled dryly, "You always seem to know." He pushed away, "I'll be okay in a couple days, some sleep...and I'll take the bike out tomorrow...maybe it'll help me relax."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Gaara glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, and he was surprised at the familiar deviant spark he caught in his dull blue orbs.

"Your just trying to get away from Deidra...I see what this is."

Gaara shook his head evident annoyance on his usually expressionless face. "I am not that desperate..."

"Naruto," Said boy looked away, "Call me if you need too, or even if you don't...you know if you're gonna be...stupid."

The blond's chest tightened and he glanced up a shadow of a smile on his face, "Sure oniisan..."

"And," The red head stood, "If you do, do anything...stupid, I'm telling Temari,"

Naruto glared at him ineffectually... "Meany."

Sasuke heard the door click shut and finally turned to start the shower stepping into the heat and letting it plaster his hair to his face. He wanted to know what was wrong with his blond...the blond, but his Uchiha pride, damn his Uchiha pride...he wanted answer's. What had Gaara meant...do anything stupid? Wasn't the blond always stupid?

Sasuke took a breath reaching to squeeze a liberal amount of shampoo onto his hand to massage through his hair; he ran his fingers over his scalp lost in thoughts of a blue eyed blond. And his odd behavior, and the pain that Sasuke had noticed behind his happy eyes, and his ass, not to mention the fact that Gaara was worried...and this was Gaara, the emotionless...wait...was he just thinking about Naruto's ass?

Oh fuck it.

The black haired teen growled and shut off the water grabbing the towel with unnecessary force and knocking the soap dispenser of the counter. He pulled towel across his body and ran it over his hair, when he was satisfied it was dry he slung the towel around his neck and bent down to retrieve the knocked over soap dispenser. He pulled the loose boxer on and opened the door.

Naruto was curled up on his bed, back to him and the blackest pulled up to his ears. Sasuke wanted so badly to ask him what was going on but he kept his mouth shut opting instead for turning of the lights and crawling under his own blankets.

It hurt...badly Naruto curled up into a ball, trying to squeeze the pain from his stomach. He was restless caught in the grip of a nightmare, stuck in memories of that last night that painful horrid night.

"_It's stupid why does it have to rain today of all days?" A nine year Naruto glared out the window refusing to look at his father._

"_Oh come on its not that bad," His father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll go later, we have to go pick up your mother anyways," He smiled again...even if Naruto couldn't see him he knew he smiled,_

_Naruto huffed, "You promise?" He finally turned away from the window to his father, who glanced from the wet road to him._

"_Yes, I promise," He smiled gently._

_He was always smiling._

"_Thanks __Dad__..."His father ruffled his hair earning a glare from his blue-eyed son._

_The parked in the parking lot where his mother worked and Naruto unbuckled his seat belt to climb into the back seat._

_He smiled when he caught sight of his mother, who wouldn't...she was so beautiful. She was a brunette, with long hair that fell down her back in lazy waves, and her eyes were every bit of the blue that her son's were._

_She opened the door and smiled at her obviously grumpy son._

"_Mom what are we doing next Friday?" The boy leaned forward to gaze at his beautiful mother._

"_Well," She thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure I have a doctor's appointment," She grinned, "And your father promised he'd go with me,"_

_Said man paled when his son glared at him, "Sorry, Sorry!" He glanced back at his pouting son, "We'll have time soon, 'sides maybe you should ask your mother what the appointments for," Naruto glanced at his mother, "Mom?" _

_She smiled, "I have to go in for an ultrasound?"_

"_Ultrasound..."_

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_Naruto stared at his parents blankly, then..."BABAY!!!!!!"_

_He grinned then quieted, "Dad were still gonna go to the beach...right."He glanced up at the rearview mirror and pouted. _

_His father laughed turned in his seat to console his son..._

_The light turned red...and eighteen wheelers can't stop on a dime._

_Someone was screaming, and Naruto could feel blood running down his face, but it didn't hurt._

"_Mom...Dad?" He squirmed against the seat belt reaching forward o touch his mother's wet cheek...why was the rain red...Why wouldn't the screaming stop..._

_Why couldn't he stop screaming? _

Naruto was crying...Sasuke drug himself out of his stupor glancing over to see the boy through the dark room. Illuminated by the light pouring through the open window, the blond was curled up in the middle of the bed, shaking, tears running down his face. The raven stood out of bed approaching the small blond cautiously, reaching out a hand to press it against Naruto's tanned scared cheeks.

Sasuke watched his hand, watched his own pale fingers trace the scars and wipe off the streaming tears. The teen murmured in his sleep and a look of pain passed over his face, Sasuke couldn't stand it. He reached down and wrapped his arms around Naruto, sitting on his bed and cradling the cold body to his bare chest rocking gently back and forth while slowly inching back to lean against the wall, pulling the comforter up to wrap it around the both of them. All was quiet for a moment, the blond shaking in his arms.

Until the screaming started, the blond started fighting against Sasuke pushing away opening his mouth and taking a breath, filling his lungs to cry out or to whimper. Sasuke didn't know which but he looked down into Naruto's now open eyes, and lost himself in the deep pain and hurt that he found there, so when Naruto started to scream again...the raven kissed him.

He couldn't think of anything else he could do, he couldn't think of anything else he _wanted _to do. But he wanted to kiss Naruto, and he wanted to stop him from screaming...in his mind it fit. And it worked...

He kissed him gently massaging his mouth with his lips, tugging the bottom lip with his teeth sucking on it; he ran his tongue across the dry flesh breathing out a sigh of relief when Naruto relaxed in his arms. He glanced down into his eyes, glad to see them clearing slowly of the fear and pain.

Naruto's tan hand reached up to press against his own lips as if trying to recall the feeling of Sasuke's kiss. Surprised as he tried to focus his wayward thoughts on what was happening he pulled back slightly gazing at the Uchiha through the dark.

"Sasuke...did you just kiss me?" He voice came out in a husky whisper.

Sasuke was glad for the dark as the hot breath caused him to blush, "Yeah, dobe, go to sleep."

He tightened his arms around the smaller boy silently telling him that neither of them was moving. Naruto surprised him by wrapping his own arms around his midsection. He almost grinned taking the opportunity to scoot down and get comfortable with a pillow under his head.

Naruto had no idea what he was doing, what either of them was doing... He didn't know why the Uchiha was opting to sleep in his bed, and he was confused by why he himself was so comfortable with it. But he liked it...Sasuke's warmth.

And the memory of Sasuke's mouth against his.

He felt a blush spread over his face as recalled that moment, he stirred, "Sasuke?"

A moment of silence...was the other teen asleep...then, "Hn?"

"Why?"

He expected the raven to get annoyed, to tease him, to suddenly jump up in shock when he realized what he was doing. He prepared himself for hundreds of bad things the Uchiha could do...or say.

Instead pale arms pulled him closer, and held him tighter, and Naruto? Naruto felt protected.

"I don't know dobe..."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry...the was...horrid

I really...really...really wanna bring Lee in on this, grins evilly this story could do with some of Lee's "Youthful Spirit"

Love,

Devil's Kitsune...and Desu and Raifu.

p.s. I think I'm fearful of writing lemon's....ahhhhhh


	4. Why Does Crazy Feel So Good?

**Part 1: Planting the seed**

**Ch. 3 Why Does Crazy Feel So Good?**

By: Devil's Kitsune

My head hurts!

Desu-For the love of god shut up.

Reifu- Desu...if you leave Kei-Kitsune alone her headache might go away...

**_*Dedicated to: Itooshii Koneko and Zane Uzumaki (and the rest of my reviewers)*_**

**Itooshii Koneko****- Shifty look side to side and glomps when Desu and Reifu aren't looking! Lol quick kidnap me!**

**Zane Uzumaki**** Thank you so much for your support! I might have to take you up on your offer to help.**

**milkchocolatehot64****, ****droptheice****, ****kutoki****- Thank you!**

**Kisa167****- Love back...thank you!**

His heart was sore. It hurt to breath. He was in bed with his best friend. But the strong arms wrapped around him were the only thing keeping the flood gates at bay. It was crazy...him thinking that the raven might care...just a little bit, and it was crazy to let himself get caught up in the warmth of the body lying next to him. So why did crazy feel so good? He kept himself still timing his breath to the gentle rise and fall of his roommate's chest; he didn't want the raven to wake up...Relaxing into the melody of the slowly pounding drums in his ear, the powerful beat of Uchiha Sasuke's heart.

Naruto was afraid...  
...Afraid that this sudden warmth that had wrapped itself around him in the middle of the night might vanish when dawn came. Already he could hear the cheerful voices of the birds outside the window, welcoming the loathsome sun. He was afraid that Sasuke would wake up; he didn't want the warmth to go away.

He had always craved it...warmth. He always felt so cold locked behind the false façade he had built around himself. Lacking warmth he had forced himself to be happy, he had created perfect mask out of blinding smiles. He had surrounded himself in the shallow, stupid cover that was Naruto Uzumaki. It was so cold and lonely.

Always he felt guilty for thinking that, it was unfair to Iruka...and even Gaara. But there was a hole in his heart that their warmth couldn't fill, the same hole that filled his heart with a gentle aching. Every day, he woke up and it was there, and every night it kept him awake with the guilt and pain of being left without a family.

The same ache that the arms wrapped around him was holding at bay.

Naruto Uzumaki closed his eyes thinking to force the tears that threatened to spill forth back inside himself. He wanted to strangle the damn human part of him that made him feel, that made his pain such a prominent part of his life...If only he could keep this warmth he was currently clinging to.

He pressed his face into the source of his comfort's bare chest unable to hold in the tears, tired of holding up his lifelong ruse.  
Terrified of losing the warmth around him...Naruto Uzumaki cried.

Not the breath taking sobs that had rip forth from his chest the night before , but slow tears that trailed warmly down his scared cheeks to drop upon the pale chest he rested his head on. He tried not to think...tried to force the pain in heart to leave with the warm salty water trailing down his face. But no matter how hard he tried it was still there stirring...waiting for the raven to wake up, waiting for Naruto to be alone with the monster that resided in his own thoughts...calling him a murdered, whispering evil thoughts into his fragile mind.

_'You're a killer...you killed your parents'_

Driving him too pick up knives, and razors and sharp bits of broken glass to drive the voice out of his mind.

_'Murderers' should die'_

To drive his soul out of his own body...because part of him couldn't wait to die.

Because he was tired of being a lie.

Most of all because the pain distracted him from the pain inside. Watching his red, red blood drip from his body to splash onto white porcelain, or watching it mingle with the warm water of a bath, took his thoughts to his own deaths instead of dwelling on the death of his parents and unborn brother.

Naruto Uzumaki was slowly driving himself insane.

He let out a small keening whimper when Uchiha Sasuke's arms tightened around his back pressing him closer, wrapping the smaller teen in the sweet delicious warmth. He felt Sasuke's chest quiver as he spoke slowly and quietly to him, he felt him press his cheek against his hair and breathe in deep.

Naruto clamped down on the overwhelming pain slowly forcing himself to focus on the words Sasuke was forming.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke Uchiha did not know how to talk about feelings, he didn't know how express himself in anyway. So must it be said that Sasuke Uchiha didn't know how to comfort people?

So the raven teen was at lost to what to do when, for the second time in under twenty-four hours, he awoke to Naruto crying. He tightens his arms around the blond and nuzzled into the golden hair inhaling the scent that belonged solely to Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

The little whimper that came from the blond was a heartbreaking sound if the Uchiha had ever heard one.

"Why are you crying?"

A silent pause, Sasuke almost held his breath waiting for Naruto to calm himself enough to form words that made sense.

"Hurts..." It was a soft whisper, barely caught be the raven's straining ears. Then louder, "It hurts..."

Sasuke unconsciously moved his hand in a circle on Naruto's back, massaging the muscle just below his shoulder blades as his mother once had when the Uchiha was younger.

He really needed to work on the whole emotion thing, "What hurts?"

Naruto struggled with his thoughts, distracted by the heat flowing from the comforting hand moving on his back. In reality nothing hurt, physically he was fine. But emotionally everything hurt. So how did he tell Sasuke that everything hurt without the stoic raven rushing him to the hospital?

"My heart...hurts," More tears, but Naruto knew he sounded cliché and he was slowly starting to retreat behind the cheerful shell around himself.

Sasuke's hand stroked up his back to massage his neck teasing the sensitive hair at the base and running his long beautiful fingers through the golden locks, he was in essence stalling. Distracting Naruto from his lack of response...faced with someone in so much pain he had no idea how to react.

He supposed it would help if he knew exactly why Naruto was in pain, but he wasn't quite sure if he should ask...what was better talking about something or being comforted? Did a coupling of the two even exist?

He bit his lower lip closing his eyes and continuing his ministrations to tease Naruto's hair and next, "Naruto..." He paused knowing he couldn't say what he really wanted to say and settled for the next best thing, "When...if...you want to talk about it, I'm here," His hand trailed down to the blonds shoulder and his arms tightened as his silently tried to convey his support.

He listened to the gently slowing of Naruto's breath indication that the teen was not longer crying.

"There was blood everywhere..." His voice was a ghostly whisper.

"When?" Sasuke kept his breath even gently coaxing Naruto to continue.

The blond frown barricading his mind from the pain, "When I killed my parents."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown, "You didn't kill your parents, Naruto,"

"I..." The words were slammed to a halt when one Sasuke Uchiha rolled them both over with a growl pinning Naruto to the bed by his wrists.

"How old were you?" Sasuke gazed at the blond his eyes hooded.

Naruto looked away the ravens smoldering gaze burning into him, "I was nine...."

"Did you have a gun?"

"No..."

"A knife?"

"No..."

"Did you push them in front of a train?" Naruto gave him an angry look but Sasuke didn't blink pushing the golden haired boy to answer with his eyes.

"No..."

The Uchiha leaned closer his breath ghosting over Naruto's face, "Was there a crash?"

He watched tears pull into Naruto's blue eyes and lowered his head nuzzling against the blonds neck, "Naruto" His voice was a gentle mummer, "Naruto, you were nine, there was an accident."

He sat back straddling the teen's hips and releasing his wrist in favor of cradling his face between the palms of his hands, "You didn't kill your parents Naruto, you need to let them go..." His leaned forward pressing his lips upon Naruto's forehead.

Before retreating completely climbing off the bed to reach for his duffle bag pulling out a long sleeved blood red button up shirt and a pair of baggy, black cargo pants. He pulled the shirt on and left it unbuttoned pulling his pants to a snug fit around his hips. He waited a moment not looking at the blond, ruffling through his bag to avoid looking at him when he heard him sit up. He walked to the small kitchenette to open one of the boxes that had arrived before the bus and pulled instant pancake mix from it.

"Do you want breakfast?"

He heard the rustle of cloth, "Yeah..."

Sasuke nodded opening cupboards and pulling out the necessary utensil's and a frying pan setting this on the stove he turning the heat on and sprayed it with pam. He dipped a measuring cup in to them fluffy white mix and tossed two loads of it into a bowl mixing the water in while stirring it with a whisk. All of this he did quietly, listing to the sounds of movement Naruto was making in the main part of the room.

He hear the blond sit at the small four chair table and turned around leaning against the counter ...very turned on by the very sight of him.

Naruto had lazily thrown on a rumpled loose pair of dark blue pants and had forgone the whole shirt thing at the promise of breakfast; his blond hair was tousled and was falling in his eyes. He looked...well...he looked fuckable.

Fuckable? Sasuke turned back to the counter frowning...he needed to figure out what his true feelings for the stupid blond were before he made a complete idiot out of himself. He splashed some water on the pan satisfied that it was hot enough when it sizzled; he poured some batter onto the hot metal.

"I didn't know you could cook..." Naruto was staring at his back from the table his head plopped on his hands.

Sasuke glanced at him over his shoulder with a Hn. He flipped the first pancake fiddling with the heat turning it down to medium.

Naruto sighed, and traced lazy patterns on the table with his index finger. Sasuke pulled the syrup out of the box...hopping Naruto liked boysenberry. He set it on the table causing the blond to look up catching his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't breathe staring into those depthless blue orbs, Naruto drug his eyes away glancing down at the syrup, and Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Great I love boysenberry!"

Sasuke put the second pancake onto a plate and set it in front of the dobe, he took the butter from the fridge and got a butter knife and fork from a drawer before setting it all on the table, turning back to finish his own.

He turned off the heat sitting across from the blond and slathering butter onto each individual pancake before drizzling on the syrup. He ate slowly savoring the taste and doing his best to avoid looking at the Naruto...

Who was currently licking the syrup from his lips, and image that sent sparks straight to the raven's groin.

_Bad ...bad wayward thoughts...stupid stupid..._

But Sasuke couldn't help but imagine leaning forward across the small table, his own wet muscle sliding from the confines of his mouth to lick the syrup off of the corner of his mouth...

_God damn it Naruto._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast Naruto stood by Sasuke in front of the sink drying the dishes Sasuke was washing as the raven handed them to him, he studied Sasuke from the corner of his eye hiding behind a curtain of golden hair. Sasuke knew of course he could feel Naruto's eyes on him and he was getting tired of the blond's silent scrutiny, "Naruto," He carefully set a wet plate onto the counter and turned to gaze at the shorter teen, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto looked up with a grin plastered onto his face reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "I'm fine just dazing of."

Sasuke blinked at the obvious lie, grabbing his wrist and glaring at him, "You're lying..."

Naruto gaze up at him silently the smile fading from his face, stupid emotionless assholes with sticks where the sun didn't shine must have some natural talent for knowing when he was lying.

He glanced away from the dark orbs that were suddenly drilling holes into him, what did Sasuke want him to say? That he wanted to know why he remembered the raven kissing him last night...because he wanted to know why he had kissed him...Because he wanted to know why the raven hadn't freaked out the minute he had woken up...  
"You're confusing me..." Of course, if his stupid mouth would stop betraying him his mind would have time to sort things out.

The Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose, "Naruto...I confuse myself..."

The blond gave him a suspicious disbelieving look and the Uchiha tugged on his wrist pulling his close to be able to better wrap his arms around him, "I need to be sure that what I'm feeling isn't some sort of...fluke"

Naruto's heart thumped painfully in his chest, did this mean ...what he thought it meant?

"I need to be sure that you return my feelings before I push anything onto you," Sasuke rubbed his back gently and Naruto had the urge to be completely honest with the man who's arms were wrapped around his bare skin.

"IjustfoundoutImightlikeyoulastnight..." the words came out in a garbled sting and Sasuke was staring at him like he was crazy.

He blushed and glanced away, "I just found out I liked you last night..." He trailed off and then felt the need to clarify, "Before we got on the bus." He refused to meet the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke laughed leaning down to brush his lips over his forehead, "Then I would think that we should both think about are feelings..."

"But Naruto?"

The blond glanced up in the Uchiha's arms, "Promise you won't do anything stupid..."

Naruto glared at him and struggled from his grip mumbling something about stoic bastards thinking he was stupid.

Wait..."Why would you think I would do something stupid?"

Sasuke ran two fingers over the scars on his wrists and he flinched away with an, "Oh."

_It's too early to ask why he's cutting himself isn't it?_

The blond reached up and wrapped his arms around the raven surprised Sasuke gently hugged him back, "Hey Sasuke?"  
Said Uchiha's heat raced as Naruto's breath ghosted over his neck, "Why does crazy feel so good?"

"I don't know Naruto...I don't know,"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stupid fluff, and stupid Desu yelling at me about fluffiness.

Desu- once again I must point out that you have a thing for writing angst...please stop blaming me.

Reifu- I think Kei-Kitsune was referring to that you keep telling her to kill someone...

Desu- Oh that...


	5. On your Mark, Get SetWait!

**Naruto Quote of the Week: **I'm telling you this because you don't get it, you think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it...Get it?

-Kakashi-Sensei

**Part 1: Planting the seed**

**Ch. 4 on your mark, get set, Wait!**

By: Devil's Kitsune

Uh yeah this is Raifu...Kei-Kitsune just found out a friend of hers committed suicide so I'm sorry if this is total crap/fillerish because I had to finish it for her... but she's gonna do replies...so yeah.

**Dedicated to Manda R.I.P**

**Koneko-** *Helps Raifu restrain Desu* Domo Arigato Koneko-Kun! I'm glad that you liked it!

**narulove55118, kutoki, DazziO's**- Thank you so much J

**cherryblossomed-** I'm so happy that you liked it!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"She's my cherry pie...uh la, la, la,la, la, la...She's my cherry pie...Ooooh oooh oooh..."

Naruto was dancing around the room...and it was very, very distracting to a certain raven haired teen who was trying very hard to concentrate on unpacking and not the swaying hips moving around the kitchenette, if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was horrible at singing...  
"Naruto...please, please...stop singing..."  
Oh my god...that pout...

Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes, he need a very, very cold shower... He could not concentrate on folding clothes at all...

"Well what do you want to listen to?" Naruto leaned over his shoulder either not noticing what sort of effect he had on the raven... or he was enjoying it. The raven did not turn around opting instead for stuffing another shirt into his dresser, "I don't care just don't sing," Or dance, oh god please don't dance...

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke heard him fiddle with the CD player for a moment then move back into the kitchen proceeding to finishing whatever he was doing in there. The raven was not watching him.

'She said he so sweet I wanna lick the wrapper And she, she licked me Like a lollipop Like a lollipop'

Sasuke was going to kill Naruto, Sasuke was going to buy him a case of Sake... He watched the blond from the corner of his eye, not realizing he had ceased in his effort to unpack. Where the hell had the golden haired teen learned to move like that? And why hadn't he finished dressing this morning? The raven watched the teen move his hips fluidly side to side twisting them in such a way that had Sasuke thinking it was at least twenty degrees hotter in the apartment then it actually was.

'But man I ain't never Seen an ass like hers That ----- in my mouth Had me loss for words'

Oh god... He...Naruto bent over to pick up something that had been dropped on the floor, and the Uchiha almost came undone...he molested the other teen in his mind, tracing out the erotic nape of his neck to the two dimples showing above the low ridding pants. As he turned Sasuke's breath hitched catching sight of the lean sculpted abs before sweeping down once again to tease the hem of his pants with his eyes. Trailing back up to catch Naruto's eyes.

The same bright blue eyes that were staring at him in concern, "Uh Sasuke...your nose is bleeding."

The Uchiha stood up quickly stemming the blood with his hand and walking across the room to the bathroom locking himself in and leaning against the door. Naruto Uzumaki was going to be the death of him...  
'Call me so I can make it juicy for you, call me so I can get it juicy...'

'You know I like to touch Ya lovely lady lumps Won't you get on your knees'

Sasuke groaned jumping forward to turn the shower on, stripping as quickly as he could. He jumped into the cold blast of water gasping and glancing down to glare at the problem Naruto had cause. He leaned he head on the cold tile. Letting the freezing water and shear will erase the problem his lower half was quickly becoming. Uchiha's do not masturbate...if Naruto did anything like that every again it was going to change from 'did not' to 'necessity'.

Naruto liked dancing...especially when he was happy and for the first time the anniversary of his parent's deaths wasn't just sad. And it showed in the way his hips moved. He hummed to himself wondering why the Uchiha was taking another shower, he had already taken one last night hadn't he?

Naruto's happiness showed in the way he was swinging his hips dancing between boxes and drawers, nodding his head the music. He had decided that music was intoxicating. If you listened to it loud enough it made everything go away...every thought and it left nothing by perfect, clear, raw feeling... He grinned at the thought did anyone really know pure happiness? Was that even something that existed? Naruto hmmm'ed as he threw shirts into the top drawer of hi s dresser not bothering to fold them, he danced his way over to the box and grabbed a new armload of clothes to throw on the bed, glanced up in annoyance and surprise when he heard a hard knock at the door.

He unlocked it and pulled it open not bothering to look and see who it was, he turned away and danced to the bed swaying his hips.

"You look happy Naruto..."

Said blond spun around in surprise to gaze at the red head leaning against the now closed door. Gaara was....interested to say the least as to why the blond had a sudden turnaround in moods. He watched the expressions that flitted quickly across Naruto's face: happiness, confusion, excitement...until a slow blush of embarrassment slowly made its way to settle on his cheeks.

Now why Naruto would be embarrassed? The red head crossed his arms and studied him, smirking when Naruto broke eye contact.

"Hello Gaara..." The blond grabbed a few pairs of pants crossing the room to the dresser putting them in the second drawer.

"Where's the Uchiha?" Gaara watched his "otouto's' face carefully and he knew he hit the jackpot when he saw the light blush on Naruto's ears deepen.

"He's in the bathroom...taking a shower." He tilted his head to the side, "He seems to take a lot of showers."

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched at that.

The Uchiha liked taking showers....

Wonder if they're hot...or cold?

Naruto blinked at his best friend, "Uh, Garra..." Oh jeeze that killer glare of his..., "You have an evil look in your eyes..."

The Sabbaku glanced at him in annoyance, "I'm sorry Naru-chan was I frightening you?"

Snort, "Smart ass..." The blond shoved more items of clothing into the dresser avoiding looking at the red head...who, he was quite sure knew something. Honestly, was he that easy to read? He knew, knew, Gaara was going to figure it out the moment Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. Naruto wouldn't be able to stop the blush that spread the moment he caught sight of Sasuke, the idea of him...wet fresh out of the shower and slightly breathless and blushed was enough to make Naruto squirm...but it was what Sasuke could do to him...with him, using that wet body of his....

"Naruto you're blushing..." Gaara sounded bored.

"Shut up you stupid Tanuki...." The blond grumbled under his breath turning his back to his friend and taking out his annoyance on the clothes.

Oh yes Naruto was obvious...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke grumbled in annoyance when he heard another voice in the room when he turned the shower off...a bland emotionless voice...Gaara's voice. "Stupid fucking red heads." He pulled on his clothes, after drying off and opened the door to see Naruto completely ignoring the red head sitting on his bed. Gaara and he exchanged cold looks as greetings and he walked to the kitchen to grab some water.

Gaara studied the Uchiha and glanced at Naruto who looked like he was studying the wood grain, "So...Uchiha, did you take a hot, or a cold shower?"

Sasuke was not going to react he calmly set the glass of water on the counter and turned slowly, "Luke warm actually..."

Gaara chuckled, "Liar,"

Now you might think chuckle is synonymic with warmth or happy...the temperature of the room dropped at least twenty degree's at the noise.

"Eh...why would he want to take a cold shower?" Naruto was look at them with his head tilted to the side. Sasuke almost smiled at the cute sight of him, with the golden hair falling over his bright blue eyes.

Gaara blinked at the 'supposedly' innocent teen in front of him, "Because your dancing gave him a hard on..."

Sasuke coughed and glanced over to the Kitsune gauging his reaction; said teen blushed then glanced at the Uchiha meeting the obsidian eyes that seemed to bore into him. He lost himself in those eyes for a moment before blushing and looking away...bad, he caught the attention of green eyes that were full of an evil light.

"I can't help it if the stupid dobe is too hot for his own good," The raven voice was a cold hum, and Gaara broke his eye contact with Naruto to glance at Sasuke across the room.

The red head gave him a cold look, "So you admit you like my Kitsune?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance, "I admit I like my Kitsune..." He dared the red head to contradict him with his eyes.

"Since when has he belonged to you?"

Naruto made a noise of distress, and both assholes broke eye contact with one another to study the blue eyed teen, who was currently clutching some mangled item of clothing in his hand staring from one to the other. Both Sasuke and Gaara were ready to move in concern until, "Who the fuck said I was owned?"

Sasuke grinned and slid across the room to stand close to Naruto...close but not touching, "Ne, Naruto...what if I asked nicely?" He murmured in a sultry tone blowing lightly into Naruto's ear.

The blond jumped as the air made contact with his skin and glared... "No, not even if you ask nicely..." He snuck a glance at the red head, who looked like he would be dancing in victory...if Gaara danced, and smirked, "Although more of me belongs to you than to Gaara,"

Gaara rolled his eyes satisfied that he knew Naruto was sincere enough he stood and stalked over to the raven who automatically took a step back when he caught the killer intent in the red head's eye. Gaara was shorter than Sasuke but with his hand wrapped around the Uchiha's neck he had the upper hand...

"If you hurt Naruto I will kill you...and I will piss on your body because I fucking can..." (1)

The only thing the Uchiha found terrifying was the fact that Gaara said all of this will a completely emotionless face... He nodded mutely and Gaara smirked and released his neck turning to smile at Naruto, "See you later Kitsune..."

Naruto gaped after the red head in shock, and turned to meet Sasuke's gaze with a blushed, "Um," Sasuke chuckled and Naruto was surprised to say the least...it was going to take some getting used to...hearing Sasuke make happy noises. Then again, why the hell would he be happy after that?

Sasuke and Naruto stared into each other's eyes and Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto's cheek, "So Naru-chan...What part of you belongs to me...?  
Said teen stared at Sasuke in blankly, and huffed in annoyance, "My dancing got you hard?" he suddenly asked in an offended voice staring at Sasuke. Who smiled, "Yes...yes it did,"

Naruto couldn't decide whether he should be happy or...not.

After dealing with distractions, both Naruto and Sasuke had finally finished with unpacking and Naruto was currently figuring out how to get Sasuke to ride his bike with him. Not that he thought it would be hard to get the Uchiha to agree...the real issue lay with Naruto not knowing whether or not he could handle the Uchiha pressed up against him...

And not crashing.

He bit his lip and figured what the hell?

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna go on a ride with me?"

Sasuke glanced up meeting his gaze deeply, "What kind of ride?"

"You pervert," Naruto growled out throwing his spare helmet at the Raven, "On my motorcycle..."

As soon as Naruto turned his back Sasuke grinned mischievously and followed the annoyed blond out the door.

"NARUTO MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND!"

"LEE," Naruto grinned at his green clad friend and Sasuke grumbled something about stupid caterpillar brows, jerking Naruto out of the way as Lee went to hug him. Naruto glanced up at him thankfully leaning his back against the taller teen's chest and jerking away when he remembered they were not alone in the hallway. Sasuke found himself grinning about everything the last two days...

Had it really been just two days, well more realistically...one day?

This was why feelings were overwhelming, even so being with the blond felt so right. He watched Naruto and Lee chat animatedly, well actually he watched Naruto talk. Lee was just...annoying.

"...uh yeah Lee, we were just leaving," Naruto lifted up his helmet and smiled at Caterpillar brows.

"AHHH, NARUTO MY FRIEND RIDE, RIDE INTO THE SUNSET!"

"Uh sure Lee, bye."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and took his hand, much to the raven's surprise, and led him down the wall to another room releasing the suddenly claimed hand to knock on the door. Sasuke lazily leaned against the wall while Naruto waited for the new mystery person to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Kiba Inuzuka growled in annoyance before glancing at Naruto in surprise, "Blondy!"

"Shut up dog breath," Naruto grinned, "Where'd you park your car?"

"In the parking lot near the gate," He grinned, "You rethinking that stick shift offer?"

Sasuke pushed off the wall in annoyance and wrapped his arms around his blond glaring at the stupid dog, to his surprise Naruto settled back with a smile placing his hands on top of Sasuke's, "Take it up with Kankuro." Naruto spoke sill grinning, pulling the raven away when Kiba slammed the door in his face with a snarl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once Naruto and Sasuke had unloaded the bike Naruto handed the raven a backpack and Sasuke slipped his arms around the blond taking the opportunity to slide his hands under his shit, relishing the hitch in Naruto's breath, "I'm ready to go Naruto..."

Naruto took a deep breath kick starting the bike, "Put your helmet on," Sasuke complied and tightened his grip automatically when the bike started moving.

It was hypnotic, the humming of the motorcycle, and Sasuke relaxed completely trusting Naruto to get them wherever they were going. It felt good to trust people...it felt really good, to trust Naruto.

Naruto brought them to the beach, just before sunset and he smiled happily as he stripped his shirt and shoes off, he ran off to the water Sasuke trailing calmly behind him. Thinking to himself, that Naruto looked like an angel with the setting sun painting a halo around the golden head.

God, Sasuke was getting to be sappy.

He smiled as the blond skipped to the water, and yet part of him wondered if the blond was really happy. He set the black backpack in the sand and leaned down to remove his shoes and socks rolling up his pant legs. Naruto had his back to him when he approached, the blond was lost in thought staring out over the sparkling water, and for a moment Sasuke had the unbearable feeling that he was losing him. The raven wrapped his arms around the shorter teen wanting badly to keep him near, and with him.

Naruto leaned into the warm arms surrounding him and sighed, "The night of the accident my father promised to take me to the beach...and I was pouting, because we couldn't go soon enough," He looked at the cold water swirling around there feet, "He turned away from the wheel to comfort me while we were crossing an intersection...so he didn't see the big rig..."

Sasuke was silent holding tightly to the blond he dropped his head to press his lip against Naruto's neck, "It wasn't your fault, Naruto,"

"My mother had just told me she was pregnant..."

Uchiha's were defiantly capable of remorse, "It's time to let go Naruto, I'm right here it will be okay?" Did the words coming from him even make sense? Sasuke didn't know.

All he knew for certain was his want for Naruto to be happy and smile real smiles. And he wanted those smiles to be for him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Um...yeah weird phsyco killer vibe anyone?

I know this chapter is crap and I'm really sorry for that.....

Reifu- It's not like you were feeling you best you know...

Desu- For once even I think you have a valid excuse.

Reifu-Shut up Desu.

Kei- Actually Reifu I think that is the first kind thing I have ever heard Desu say...

BTW everyone the beach scene isn't over and I'm sorry it ended abruptly...I promise the next chapter will be much better.  
And for the person who pointed out I spelled Konoha wrong in a previous chapter... I am so embarrassed. That's what I get for not double checking. Thank you!


End file.
